


Percilla Jackson and the Lightning Thief

by cassisbeast



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassisbeast/pseuds/cassisbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a girl and was raised by Hades, after she was given up by Sally. And how will her twin feel when he finds out she isn't dead, and that his mom lied to him in order to protect Percy. What else changes in my twist on the Percy Jackson series?I suck at summaries and it's rated T for cussing and violence. LukeXPercy pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“But father, I don’t understand. How will my child inherit powers when I never displayed any of my own?” Sally was muddled, to say the least. The man standing in front of her had skin so black that it was seemed to suck the light out of the surrounding area. His skin did have the occasional color as sometimes if you looked close enough you could glimpse what might be a star, planet, or galaxy.  Sally’s father’s silver-white hair was slicked back, and he wore some kind of Italian suit, but the first thing you would probably notice about this man were his eyes. Eyes that looked like they were showing you everything and nothing at the same time; eyes that shone as bright as a star exploding.

“It’s how powers work with a being as powerful as me. The direct children never show any possibility of being a demigod, only their child will and that is if the child has a godly parent as well, and even with that logic inheriting powers is still very rare and very dangerous.” Chaos’ patience was quiet possibly just as vast as his domain as he explained all this to his favorite daughter. Sally just nodded, all the while rubbing away at her temples, hoping her headache would disappear, after all she had just been informed that her only child left would be even harder to conceal in the mortal world. Her precious Percilla would attract monsters like a flame attracts moths.

“So you’re telling me that I won’t be able to protect her from monsters, like never...not at all.” Sally was slowly falling into despair as she began to imagine her last child being consumed by monsters. She just couldn’t take it. Even though she couldn’t be proven a demigod, she still couldn’t catch a break. First Theseus mysteriously disappeared, most likely dead, and now Percy would definitely die if Sally couldn’t find a way to get her out of the mortal realm. _I would rather go to the underworld then allow my daughter’s death._ Sally resolution was unwavering as she just accidently gave herself an idea.

Chaos studied his child’s face before nodding in agreement. Ultimately he was rather upset that he had informed Sally in the first place, but it was important she know, for it was her decision to make, not his. The primordial of everything and nothing kept his head down as he teleported to the King of Hell’s palace.

…

“Absolutely not!” Roared Hades. “I will not play father to Poseidon’s daughter! I would much rather gouge my eyes out!” The god of shadow was turning an uncharacteristic shade of red as his anger reached its peak. This morning Persephone and he got into a fight, then Demeter had come in and turned twenty of his best servants into wheat, and now this. No this would not stand in the god’s eyes. What Chaos was asking was too much, and he would never ever take care of a sea spawn.

“I was not giving you a choice. Percilla will be left with you and whether or not you take care of her is your own decision.” Chaos was done with this conversation, and if Hades was truly unwilling to take care of his granddaughter Chaos would get Nyx and Erebus to raise her. Those two had been wanting a new child lately.

With that Chaos gently set Percy on the floor in front of him and disappeared into what looked like a mini-wormhole. The King of the Underworld glared at the baby for a few minutes, before the precious bundle began to giggle and squirm around. Not that Hades would admit it, but babies were rather adorable and he did miss having children. Godly children normally never needed their parents, while he couldn’t be a real father to his own demigod’s, so Percilla would have to do.

Making sure that no one was around he picked up baby Percy, touched the ground, pulled his hand off the floor of his throne room a few seconds later with a baby rattle made of rubies and diamonds, and handed it to the gorgeous bundle in his arms. Percy snatched the rattle with her tiny baby hands and began to shake it like crazy, giggling happily all the while.

In a room far away Chaos and Persephone watched as Hades showed his soft side, and the show was enough for Persephone to forgive him immediately. After watching for a few more minutes Chaos swiped his hand through the image and turned to Persephone.

“I know you wish to give Percy your blessing, and you may, but I must inform you your blessing will not grant her powers that she does not have. Being a granddaughter of mine she will be able to do anything. Zeus will most likely find her a threat to Olympus, which is why I need you to tell him about her. You need to inform him of her existence, and allow him to visit at least once every six months, otherwise he will give the decree to kill her. I also need you to train her. If she doesn’t learn to control her powers they will kill her.” And with images of Zeus murdering a baby Percilla running through her mind or Percy exploding in an accidental power overload, she was teleported to Olympus by Chaos.

…

Olympus shook from all the lightning and thunder that was occurring. One very pissed King of the Gods was sitting on his throne, eyes flashing with power, as he was told about his brother’s most recent crime.

“Father please!” Persephone was on her knees in front of her father. She had broken down to tears and groveling only minutes before, when he had almost hurtled her off Olympus by striking her with his master bolt. “Poseidon won’t know; we can keep it a secret from him. Hades and I will allow you to visit every six months to monitor her. Please she is just a child, an innocent baby. We won’t turn her against Olympus. Please father, I can’t have any children and I’m just asking for once to be able to have a child.”

At those last words that Persephone spoke Zeus seemed to calm down. His facial expression was one of shock, and the storm seemed to have dissipated. “You may keep the child, but you must consult me before telling anyone else about her. I must also be allowed to visit often. Formal visits will stay six months apart, but if I do get attached to the sea spawn I would like to visit more often. I also want Hestia to teach her to control the powers she has, the ones she inherited from Chaos.” Zeus was oddly compassionate as he told his daughter his demands, but before she could respond he flashed out of the room.

“Thank you.” Persephone tearfully whispered the two words to the empty space in front of her, before disappearing back into the underworld.

…

“Zeus you did the right thing. Even though I am reluctant to admit it, I have learned a while ago that it is never the child’s fault that they are born, only the God’s and if the mortal is aware of the God’s identity then the mortal is also accountable for their actions.” Today must be a day a miracles because not only were Zeus and Hades being unusually compassionate but Hera was admitting that her anger towards demi-gods was misdirected.

“Are you admitting that you were wrong?” Zeus asked his wife pretending to be shocked. Hera just glared at him before he lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender to which she couldn’t help but smile.

“And now I’m a source of amusement?” Zeus questioned acting like his feelings were hurt. The queen of the gods just rolled her eyes at him and pecked him on the lips, before climbing into bed and gesturing for him to lay beside her. Without even noticing the gesture Zeus took his spot on the bed and pulled Hera into his arms. Resting his chin on the top of her head the king of Olympus fell asleep.

…

 


	2. Chapter 1: Early Years

**Percy is five in this part.**

“Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?” Percy shouted excitedly as she ran into the room, slightly short of breath. Instead of stopping at the entrance she ran straight up to her papa and wrapped her arms around his legs. It was hard for Hades not to smile towards his daughter’s actions, and recently it had become common to see the Lord of the Underworld with a grin on his face or happiness dancing through his eyes.

“What is it sweetie?” Hades questioned as he peeled his daughter off his leg and sat her in his lap. She was smiling deviously as if she had done something she wasn’t supposed to.

Percy was fidgeting excitedly, trying not to explode with excitement. “I stole from Atlanta!” She blurted proudly, for stealing from Atlanta meant she progressing in her studies. Hades made a fist and held it out, waiting for his daughter to fist bump him. Of course Percy didn’t want a fist bump, she wanted a hug, so she sprung upward and wrapped her little arms around her father’s neck. It didn’t take long for Hades to arm his arms around his child, because he was used to her outward displays of affection by now.

“That’s wonderful sweetie, but you still have other lessons today. I’m sure Hestia is waiting for you, and you have your meeting with Zeus today.” Hades chuckled, gently urging his daughter to go and finish her lessons for today. Percy didn’t even pout, she just kissed her papa on the cheek and skipped to her and Hestia’s meeting place.

( _Time skip: Percy is 9_ )

Zeus and Percy were sitting in the fields of Elysium watching Thalia through the fire. She was almost at camp, but there were too many monsters, and Thalia was too loyal to allow her friends to die for her. Thalia stood her ground as she watched her friends go; she took out her can of mace and watched it turn into a spear, before beginning her assault on the creatures that had been plaguing her days and nights.

The daughter of Zeus was strong enough to fend off most of the monsters, and just as there was hope she might make it, a harpy flew at her from behind and raked its claws across Thalia’s back. Right as the harpy was about to escape Thalia’s eyes glowed and a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the beast. Then, Thalia turned to the last remaining monster and jabbed her spear through it, before collapsing on the ground.

“Uncle you have to save her. Please turn her into a tree. Uncle please.” Over the few months the Zeus and Percy had been watching Thalia, the daughter of Hades had become rather attached to her cousin, and there was no way in Tartarus that she would allow her cousin to die too young. The King of the Gods numbly nodded his head; even though he knew it was a violation of the ancient laws he could not allow his daughter’s death.

As they watched Thalia’s eyes begin to drift close a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Thalia, and within moments she had been transformed into a tree. Almost instantly after Thalia had been saved the Fates appeared to deal out punishment. All three of them pointed their crusty fingers at Zeus, but before they could utter a word Percy stood in front of her uncle. “It was my idea to turn Thalia into a tree, so if anyone must be punished I will gladly take the blame.” Percy was scared out of her mind, but she understood that any consequence against Zeus would directly deal with either Jason or Thalia, and Percy would not allow that.

“Your punishment will be you living on Olympus and running errands for the gods until you turn 16, at which point you can go to camp half-blood. If you refuse to do so, you will be dumped in the mortal world, where you will be unable to find either camp until you turn 16. Also because of your meddling the prophecy age has been moved to 20.” All three fates spoke in unison as they condemned Percy to a life of servitude until she turned 16, then her life would be constantly in danger. The nine year old solemnly accepted her punishment, as she realized that she would not get to see her father or mother for a while.

…

Persephone and Hades held on to their daughter desperately as they tried to think of a loophole in the Fates’ decree. Both Percy and Persephone were crying openly, while Hades sat in silence with a frown deeply etched into his face.

“There has to be a way to get the Fates to reconsider.” Hades suggested almost helplessly, but Percy shook her head. She had accepted her punishment, for her loyalty had gotten her into this mess, so she had to dig her own way out. It was just nice to be able to say goodbye to her parents, before the Fates showed up and took her away.

Suddenly the room filled with light as the Fates flashed in. “It is time to go young one.” Clotho spoke in her ancient tone as Atropos extended her hand for Percy to grasp, and Percy took the hand with reserved sorrow. “Goodbye mom and dad.” Were the last words spoken before the Fates disappeared with Percy, taking her to her new life on Olympus.

( _Time skip: Percy is 15_ )

A cloaked girl dashed through the area, she had a bow in her hands and a quiver on her back. Anytime one of the monstrous creatures would try to approach the two boys that were headed toward camp, she would notch an arrow and pull the string back, before letting the sharp arrows hit their intended targets. Once hit by an arrow the target would explode outward in a shower of golden dust, and even though the spectacle was wonderful there was no time to observe it. She had to protect the twins struggling toward the Camp’s magical border.

Soon enough the count of monsters began to grow and picking off the creatures from behind the scenes would no longer suffice, so the young maiden dashed out of the woods and started to pick them off with her swords. Her weapons were so sharp that they cut through the monster like the creatures were made of air. Every now and then the young woman would glance behind her, making sure the boys progress was not being hindered by the enormous count of unholy critters. Once the twins finally reached the border they looked back and made eye contact with their savior, only for her to vanish.

…

“Thank you.” Dionysus praised. “For your services I will bless you not because I think it will give you an extra powers, but just to give you the knowledge that I am now indebted to you for what you have done.” Once the Wine God was done speaking he began to chant and without allowing the young woman any time to protest, he blessed her.

“That wasn’t necessary.” Percy spoke only slightly agitated. Before she departed for her mission she had informed Dionysus that any reward would be unnecessary, yet he had chosen to gift her with something anyway. No matter what she told some of the Olympians they still rewarded her, and although it was nice it was also getting old. She did not need their sympathy, she was the one who got herself in this situation, and she would gladly deal with the consequences if it meant she’d get to see her father and mother again someday.

…

**I forgot to do a disclaimer last time so, I don’t own anything other than my plot and my OCs. I don’t know when I’m going to update next, but I’d like to thank all of you who review, favorite, and followed. I greatly appreciate the support.**


	3. Ch2: When They All Meet

Luke didn’t understand why his father was making him go to Yancy Academy, but he did it anyway. Not because he loved his father or anything, he still hated his dad’s guts, yet Luke owed Hermes a great debt and his dad had called in the favor. So, Luke agreed to go to the cruddy school, as long as Grover would accompany him. After all Luke was not going to start his first year of high school without knowing anyone.

“Luke, why didn’t you ask Theseus to come with us?” Luke didn’t really want to tell Grover the truth. How do you tell someone that one of their best friends is beginning to go crazy, or at least what could pass as crazy. Last night Luke made the executive decision to leave Theseus behind, when Theo woke up screaming last night, his eyes glowing golden, and just disappeared from cabin 11 without a trace. In the morning they found Theo sleeping soundly in the forest, unharmed.

“Well, you said he had a strong smell, and figuring my dear old dad sent us on a mission to get a demigod, I didn’t want to attract too many monsters.” Fortunately, Grover bought the lie and didn’t pursue the subject anymore. Unfortunately, that didn’t make what happened go away, and Luke had a pretty good idea of what Theo’s freak out meant, because Kronos had done the same to Luke. Luckily, Luke was not interested in what that psycho had to offer.

Just as Luke opened his mouth to speak, Grover interrupted him. “I smell three demigods other than you. Two of them after standing close to the “Staff Only” door, and I think they know each other because they’re talking. And the last one is standing right by the fire alarm in the farthest corner away from us. The one in the corner has a really strong scent, like Big Three strong, maybe even stronger than Big Three strong.” As Grover pointed the girls out, Luke had turned to look at them. One of the girls over by the “Staff Only” door had curly red hair that went to her shoulders, crystal blue eyes, pale skin, and a light dusting of freckles. The other girl had wavy dark brown hair that went to the small of her back, stormy grey eyes, and tannish skin. When Luke looked over at the demigod in the corner, there was something about her that looked familiar. She had straight choppy black hair that went to her chest, the color of raven’s wings; mesmerizing sea green eyes with specs of black; long black eyelashes that accentuated the beauty of her eyes; olive skin; light pink lips; and a small scar that went through her left eyebrow.

“Grover, you go over and try to talk to the two by the staff only door. I’ll go introduce myself to the one by the fire alarm.” As Grover turned away from Luke, the all knowing smile on his face gave away the fact that he knew why Luke went to talk to the girl by the fire alarm.

…

As Percy surveyed the room, she noticed a certain child of Hermes coming towards her. Not knowing what to do, she panicked and quickly made her way into the girl’s bathroom. After waiting for a few minutes, she peaked her head out the door and looked around. Seeing no sign that Luke was anywhere close, she stepped out of the bathroom.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” When Luke popped out of the corner and asked her that question, Percy jumped out of her skin.

“Holy Hades! You scared the crap out of me.” Percy had her hand over her heart, while Luke just looked at her. Indeed there was something familiar about her, and Luke knew her using the phrase ‘Holy Hades’ was no coincidence. But he’d leave it be for now. Once they got safely to camp he could question her about it.

…

“Hi, I’m Grover.” Grover was standing, quiet awkwardly, in front of the two conversing demigods. Hopefully, they’d talk to him, otherwise he’d feel really stupid.

“Hi Grover. I’m Nancy and this is my best friend Geneva. But you can just call her Eva.” The girl with the fiery red haired introduced herself and her seemingly shy brunette friend. Eva made eye contact with Grover, her eyes widened before she averted her eyes to the floor and slightly waved.

“I’m gonna go get some water.” Eva stated, dismissing herself, and as she walked away Grover could sense that she was frightened, and he had a pretty good idea that she was frightened of him. But why would she be scared of him, unless she saw he wasn’t human, she shouldn’t be scared, and Grover was sure none of his goat parts were showing.

…

Eva was sure it was him. He was the satyr from her dream, and as she looked around she saw the girl with the green eyes, and the blonde haired guy, that were in the very same dream. She just hoped that it was just a dream and nothing more than that, because if it wasn’t just a manifestation of her subconscious, then soon enough Eva would be three feet deep in trouble. And as much as she loved a little chaos every now and then, she didn’t want her life to enter that level of chaos just yet, actually she didn’t want her life to be that chaotic ever.

…

**Sorry I haven’t updated in forever. I could give you guys a bunch of excuses, but in the end none would really be good enough. So this is a chapter about when they first meet, next chapter they will probably be close to the end of the school year, and they’ll be going to camp.**

 


End file.
